


Neighbours

by SPN_fan1209



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPN_fan1209/pseuds/SPN_fan1209
Summary: Dean and Sam have just moved again, and they're starting school in a few days. Dean meets their new neighbour, Castiel, and they seem to get along quite well.I don't know what to say, but it's a high school au, were Dean and Cas are neighbours. They become friends, and so on :-P I suck at summaries, sorry.





	Neighbours

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second attempt at fan fiction, so any feedback would be appreciated!

They had just moved again. Luckily it was Christmas break so they had some time to get used to the town. It was their third time moving this year. Dean was getting sick of it, but said nothing to his dad. Sam complained all the way here, but Dean stayed quiet. Whenever he said something John didn’t like, it would end badly. It never ended badly for Sam. John is their father, but Dean calls him John in his mind. It was Dean’s final year of High School and Sam’s first year. Sam liked school, but not when they had to move all the time because of John’s job. He was a marine so they moved a lot. But John had promised that this would be the last time they had to move. They had been here for a few days now, and Dean was putting some posters on his wall. He finally had his own room. He and Sam usually shared, but they were getting tired of having no privacy. It was Saturday and they had school on Monday. Dean was not excited to be the new kid yet again. Everyone stared and whispered; at least it felt like that. A knock interrupted his train of thought. He turned around from where he was hanging the last poster, and saw Sam leaning against the doorframe.

“Hey, Sammy. What’s up?” Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes at the nickname.

“It’s Sam, Dean. I’m not 8 anymore, I’m 13.”

“Sure, Sammy,” Dean smiled, and laughed at the glare he received from Sam.

“But seriously, what’s up?”

“I just wanted to tell you that dad left. Probably gone to find a bar. He said you would make dinner.” Sam smirked. Dean let out a chuckle and shook his head.

“Alright, you hungry?” Sam shook his head yes and smiled. Dean nodded his response and went downstairs to the kitchen, and started on dinner.

*

After dinner the boys decided to watch a movie. This was how most nights went down. Their dad would be out drinking and Dean would be left to take care of Sam. Making dinner and making sure that Sam made his homework, when he had any, and cleaning the house. If he didn’t clean up after himself, John got mad. If he was sober and mad, it would usually just be a smack on the back of his head. But, if he was drunk and mad, he was downright scary sometimes. Don’t even get Dean started on how often that happened. And if Dean didn’t make sure that Sam cleaned up, John would get mad at Dean too.

When the movie finished, Sam had already fallen asleep on the couch. He wasn’t as small as he used to be, but Dean would still carry him to bed instead of waking him up. He picked Sam up, bridal style, and carried him up the stairs and into Sam’s room. Just as he had put Sam down, the front door swung open. Surprisingly, Sam didn’t wake up. Dean was grateful for that. Dean had a feeling this would happen, John coming home drunk. He sighed and prepared himself for the worst. When he felt like he was ready, after hearing John colliding with the walls and stumbling around in the kitchen, he went downstairs and into the kitchen. Apparently he had heard Dean because he turned around and glared at him.

“Why’s th’ kitch’n so, so... dirty?” He slurred. Dean mentally slapped himself for not cleaning up after dinner. Dean shifted on his feet and looked at the floor.

“Sorry, sir. I was about to-“ Dean didn’t get any further in his sentence, because John had hit him. Dean must admit, he’s got a mean right hook. Dean fell to the floor, by the impact from the punch. And the shock, usually John didn’t hit immediately. He lifted his hand to touch his left cheek, and could feel it starting to swell already. This was going to bruise, big time.

“I don’t want to hear your path’tic excu’s, okay? You never do anyth’ng right. Clean this up.” On his way out, he kicked Dean, who was still lying on the floor. Dean tried to hide his groan; he was wearing his steel boots so it hurt more than with his usual shoes. John must’ve heard though, because he left the room with a; “Pathetic.”

And then he was gone, to his own room. When Dean heard the door to john’s room close, and his dad’s snoring, he stood up. He touched his lip and, of course, his freaking lip was split as well. He’s going to look like a mess for his first day of school. He slowly cleaned up. He had to put more weight on the right side of his body, because the other side hurt from his father’s kick. When he had cleaned up, he slowly went to his room and went to sleep.

_Dean woke up smelling smoke. He slowly went out his room, and saw fire everywhere. His eyes were starting to water because of all the smoke. He could barely see anything, but he could hear Sammy crying from his crib. He was on his way over to Sammy’s room, but before he got there, his dad came out of the bedroom carrying little Sammy. He gave Dean little Sammy, and told him to take his brother outside._

_Dean could only nod, and took Sammy in his little arms, and ran outside. Not long after Dean had come outside, their dad came out too. But Dean couldn’t see his mommy- only daddy. Sammy was crying and Dean didn’t know what to do. Suddenly dad picked up Dean and Sammy, and ran further away from the house. Still no mommy. The flames were all over the house, and they could only watch as their house burned down. At some point fire trucks arrived and tried to save what was left of the house. Some of them ran into the house and sprayed water all over the house. But the house couldn’t be saved. It was already too late._

_Dad took Sammy away, and then there was a medic looking at Dean’s right arm. He must’ve caught on fire at some point, but with all the adrenaline running through his body he must not have noticed it. When Dean looked at it, it started to hurt. So bad._

Dean woke up, sweating and gasping for air. He sat up quickly, and tried to calm himself down. Just a nightmare, Dean. He looked down at his scar on his arm. It didn’t look as bad anymore, but you could still see it. Dean shook his head, and went to take a shower. He felt disgusting. Great way to wake up.

*

John left again later in the afternoon, so Dean and Sam went to the park. It wasn’t far away so they walked. The Impala was in the driveway, and Dean would usually drive her. John had his own truck, which he used for work. The Impala, Dean’s baby, was the only good thing their father ever had given him. The park was close to their new school as well, so they could walk to school if they wanted to. Sam had wanted to go to the park, to catch up on all the things that he has missed so far, with all the travelling. Dean came along, but only because he didn’t want to be alone home. He had been right, he had a big black and purple bruise on his cheek now, and his lip was swollen as well. It was only going to get worse, because tomorrow, the bruise would start to turn a disgusting yellow and brown-ish colour.

“Are you excited for the new school tomorrow, Dean?” Dean turned to look at his, not so little, little brother. Sam looked up at him with hopeful eyes. Dean shrugged.

“Not really, just glad it’s the last year. And that we don’t have to move again.” To be honest, it was sometimes easier for Dean to know that they would leave after a while, because then he didn’t have to care about his grades as much. And he wouldn’t get attached to anyone, just to leave after a few weeks, and hurt them and him. But now, he had to do better a school and he would have to talk to someone, and be friends with them. Which, to be fair, is not the worst thing in the world. But it’s easier to just not do it, and leave.

“I’m sure it’ll be fun. You might even find some friends.” Sam encouraged. Dean just smiled.

“How about you? You might get a girlfriend.” He teased. Sam hit him in the ribs, and Dean flinched. It was the left side, where John had kicked him the night before.

“Sorry, Dean.” He said, and looked back down at his homework.

“It’s okay, Sammy.” Dean ruffled Sam’s hair, and looked over his shoulder to see what he was working on. It looked difficult. But his brother was so smart, so it wasn’t a problem.

*

They began walking home when it started to get dark. Dean spotted a boy about his age, sitting on the porch belonging to the house, next to theirs. Dean had never noticed that a guy his age lived next to him. Dean had stopped walking, and Sam noticed.

“Are you coming?” Dean looked away from the boy, who now looked up at the two of them. Dean looked back at him, and they made eye contact.

“Just a minute Sammy, you go ahead.” Sam rolled his eyes and went inside their house.

The boy was staring intently at Dean, who was mesmerized by his blue eyes, and dark hair. He had never seen such beautiful blue eyes. Hold up, beautiful? Dean shook his head at that thought, and cleared his throat.

“Hi.” Dean said.

“Hello.” He answered, and his voice was much deeper than Dean had originally thought.

“Are you alright?” He shook his head and looked down at the grass again. Dean felt a bit weird, he was still standing on the sidewalk. But he couldn’t really walk away now, could he?

“Mind if I sit with you?” Dean asked, gently.

“Okay, you can sit with me.” The boy answered. Dean smiled at him and sat down next to him.

“I’m Dean, by the way.” Dean stuck his hand out, and the boy shook it.

“Castiel.” They let go of each other’s hands.

“Castiel? Cool name.” Dean said, sincerely.

“You think so?” Dean nodded. He looked shocked, like no one had ever said that to him.

“Thank you, Dean. Everyone always teases me about it.” He looked down at the grass again, looking blue again.

“I like it. It’s different.” Castiel looked up again, and Dean smiled at him. He smiled back. They looked at each other for a while, until Dean looked away.

“Why are you sitting out here?” Dean asked.

“Well... my grandmother’s passed away. My parents just told me.” He sighed. Dean sucked in a sharp breath, and let it out again.

“...I’m sorry, man. I shouldn’t have asked.”

“It’s okay Dean, you couldn’t possibly have known.” He smiled sadly.

“I never knew any of my grandparents. Died before I was born.” Dean said.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Dean.” Dean just shrugged. They were both quiet and looking at the stars. It wasn’t uncomfortable though, it was... nice. They stared at each other again, for longer than necessary. They were sitting closer now, and Dean could almost feel Castiel’s breath on his own face.

Suddenly Castiel’s front door opened, and Dean cleared his throat and looked away.

“Castiel, honey. It’s getting cold, will you come inside again?” A woman said. Castiel turned to look at her. She looked curiously at Dean, but turned back to Castiel when he answered her.

“I’ll be there in a minute, mom.” He said. His mom nodded and closed the door again.

“Well, I should go. I need to check on my brother Sammy. It was nice talking to you, Cas.” Dean smiled and left, before Castiel had time to answer. That could’ve ended badly, had his mom not interrupted. Dean shook his head, went inside and headed to his bedroom.


End file.
